Ranked
Smash Supreme features a player ranking system. ** The player ranking system allows for players to battle others of a similar skill level in a competitive space of play. * Ranked play rewards the players with chests relevant to their skill level allowing for players to gain the competitive edge in combat. * Once a player reaches Rank 1, they will gain an ELO ranking which will rise and fall dependant on their performance in battle to show their progress within their current rank. Ranked Play Game Modes * Ranked play is available within all PvP (player vs player) game modes. ** This includes the following game types: *** 1v1 PvP Ranks * There are currently 11 ranks obtainable within Smash Supreme. ** Those ranks are as follows: * The lower the number of the rank, the higher in skill the player. ** For example, 11 is the lowest and easiest rank to obtain, Rank 1 on the other hand is the highest rank - only the most skilled players will be Rank 1. ** Each rank consists of 3 stars - in order for a player to rank up they must first gain and retain 3 stars within their rank. *** Players can gain stars by winning PvP (1v1 OR' '''2v2) matches. **** '''1 win = + 1 Star' *** On the other hand, players can also lose stars: **** 1 Loss = - 1 Star ***** If a player loses all 3 stars within a rank, they will be demoted to the rank below. ELO * Once the player reaches Rank 1, the players ELO is publicly revealed - ELO is a global player combat ranking symbolised numerically. ** The higher the number, the better the ranking! * Whilst a player is Rank 1, they will gain ELO rather than ranked stars. * Ranked ELO helps further distinguish player skill past Rank 1, so although a player may be the top rank (Rank 1) they will still be progressing up a ranked leaderboard. * The amount a player rises/ falls by is dependant on the ELO of their opponent - if the ELO of an opponent is higher than the player, they will fall by a greater amount than if the opponent was of a lower ELO. ** Players are rewarded by greater amounts when defeating brawlers at a much higher skill level than themselves. *** The higher the risk, the higher the gain. Matchmaking * To allow for fair and balanced gameplay, players will only ever be matched with opponents at the same or similar rank to themselves. ** Players will be matched with users within 3''' stars of each other, this could result in an opponent being a higher (or lower) overall rank than the player. *** As the player gets closer to ranking up, the battles will gradually get harder as the opponents will be of a higher skill level. * Matchmaking is dynamic and therefore match difficulty and player skill will be forever changing according to the player's rank and their progression within that rank. What Happens if I Rise in Rank? * Once a player wins enough games to rise up to the next rank, they will be rewarded with a shiny new rank icon to display their skills to the world! * A rise in rank will also mean upgraded chests for the users; each rank has their own chest loot with different drop chances for moves. ** The higher the rank of the user, the higher the drop chance of rarer moves within the game. ** Gaining a higher rank is the easiest way for users to gain the strongest (and rarest!) moves within Smash Supreme. What Happens if I Fall in Rank? * If enough games are lost, the player will be demoted from their current rank. ** This is with the exception of Rank 1 - Once Rank 1 is obtained it '''cannot be lost. * Upon dropping ranks, a number of aspects of the game will change until the player is able to regain their previous ranking. ** Game elements such as the arena the player fights within and the quantity of loot they gain in chests is permanently reverted to suit the current ranking. Rewards and Loot * A player's PvP ranking does have an effect on the loot retrieved within a chest. * Due to the increase in cards required to upgrade a moves at higher levels, the amount of cards returned from chests increases alongside player rank. ** It is very likely that players of a higher rank will have upgraded moves and therefore more moves are required to progress.